


Unexpected

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day December '11 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t stop himself from watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy, He couldn’t stop himself from watching."

Lucius stood quietly in the shadows, peering at the only occupied cell in the corridor. He had been assigned the less than prestigious duty of accompanying the prison to the ball room where the Dark Lord had requested to see him. He hadn't expected to see anything like this when he arrived.

Harry Potter sat in the farthest corner of the cell, legs spread and head bowed, with his pants pooled around his ankles. He moaned lowly, pulling roughly at his dick, and Lucius would swear he could see a drop of sweat drip down his face. He had to hold back his own groan of appreciation as the boy's hand sped up, head falling back against the cell wall.

The Dark Lord had requested that Potter be brought up as quickly as possible, but Lucius found it impossible to pull himself away from the sight in front of him. He knew the Dark Lord would see it in his mind when he arrived in the ball room, but that too barely made an impression. Watching Potter gasping and panting as he pleasured himself in the dungeons of the Dark Lord wasn't something he'd ever thought to see, but Merlin be damned if he wasn't enjoying it immensely, despite the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
